The present disclosure relates generally to devices for measuring and aiding in marking or cutting of substantially flexible materials or materials with a low coefficient of friction. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a quilting ruler with a non-slip coating to prevent fabric from easily shifting while being measured, marked, cut, or when slipping of the fabric relative to the ruler is otherwise undesirable.
Rulers for aiding in quilting and other work with various cloth and fabrics are well known in the art. These rulers generally include a series or grouping of markings, such as a plurality of lines corresponding to different units of measurement. These lines are used by the quilter to measure the material, and the ruler is regularly also used to mark the material as well as to guide a cutting tool, when needed. It is often beneficial for the ruler to be translucent or, preferably, transparent, so that the fabric underneath the ruler can be visible to the quilter while using the ruler. To this end, it is known in the art to use transparent materials, such as clear acrylic, in the manufacture of quilting rulers. However, when measuring, marking, or cutting a piece of cloth or fabric, it is important to the quilter that the fabric not unintentionally move relative to the ruler. A material such as acrylic, with a typically smooth bottom surface contacting the fabric, may allow the fabric to slip easily. To try to prevent this, the user of the ruler must apply pressure to the fabric through the ruler. However, this pressure may need to be significant, making it difficult to use the ruler to hold the fabric in place and simultaneously measure, mark, or cut the fabric. Even when pressure is applied, the fabric may still move under the ruler.
Complicated means have been designed to prevent slipping of the ruler on the fabric. These designs include handles to attempt to make it easier to stabilize the ruler, additional features, such as rubber feet, and pins which protrude through the base of the ruler. Rough surfaces have also been added to rulers, as well as rigid structures or elements. These methods tend to not be effective, are often cumbersome, can damage the fabric being measured, marked, or cut, can be expensive to manufacture, and, at best, offer the user the option of a predetermined amount of grip on the fabric, or none at all.